The use of bamboo crossties offers several advantages over traditional oak or other wood crossties. For example, bamboo can be treated prior to processing, making it resistant from mold or rotting. Therefore, bamboo does not have to be covered or pressure-treated with creosote or coal tar to maintain this resistance. Additionally, employing bamboo is far more “Green” or ecologically friendly than traditional railroad crossties, as bamboo can quickly reach usable maturity in merely four to six years. Therefore, bamboo crossties can be produced more quickly and cheaply than conventional crossties.
Thus, there is a need for a system configured to expeditiously craft railroad crossties of bamboo via pressure. Such a system would preferably employ a hydraulic press and mold system, capable of compressing numerous stalks of bamboo together to form a solid unitary construction element.